


Peccatum Originale

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Psychological Trauma, Religion, Religious Conflict, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: «Грех понимается как недостаток любви к Богу и ближнему, оскорбление Бога, мятеж против Бога»
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 5





	1. Добродетели Земные

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



> (читайте метки, христа ради)  
> очень надеюсь, что хватит сил и терпения завершить эту работу. питаюсь отзывами и лайками, так что можете оставлять любые мнения, чувства и эмоции в комментариях!
> 
> внимание, очень большой дисклеймер: я не претендую на историческую точность,  
> и могу подогнать некоторые события в истории друг под друга ради сюжета. пожалуйста, будьте внимательны и не используйте этот фик как справочник по истории!

Повозка покачнулась и со скрипом остановилась. Рыжие кони устало фыркнули, заржали и принялись переминаться с ноги на ногу.

Фауст спустился первым, подавая ей руку, и Зельда, придерживая платье, вышагнула в грязную кашу размытой дороги — брызги полетели на подол. Дождь сливал третий день, и к воскресенью весь Гриндейл превратился в большую чавкающую лужу.

Фауст стряхнул воду с плаща и взял жену под локоть. Они склонили головы и перекрестились, прежде чем укрыться от мелких противных капель под крышей церкви. Он помог ей поклониться и встать обратно, как истинный джентльмен, а потом преклонился сам.

Воздух в церкви пропах отсыревшим деревом, воском и ароматным ладаном, и Зельда едва удержалась, чтобы не чихнуть. Они вместе прошли, гулко стуча каблуками, вдоль расписных стен, мимо переполненных длинных скамеек к первым рядам. Зельда опустилась, разгладила юбку и сложила руки на коленях. Она посмотрела на мужа, который высматривал кого-то среди прихожан, хмуря чёрные брови. Тонкие морщины вокруг рта придавали его острому лицу оттенок вечного отвращения и тревоги.

Ветер завыл где-то в выси под потолком, и ливень сильнее забарабанил в окна. Серее и пасмурнее дня и выбрать было нельзя. Лето в Гриндейле было, как и все остальные времена года, холодное и сырое. Если можно было надеяться, что лучи солнца блеснут в витражах в начале июня, то теперь, в переспелом и душном августе, нечего было и думать об этом.

Священник, высокий и бледный, с белёсыми мутными глазками, в тон ветру перекрестившись, монотонно читает проповедь, и чета Блэквуд сидит, не шелохнувшись и почти не дыша. Зельда вслушивается в слова, хоть и не говорит на латыни, и силится чувствовать трепет в желудке; и, когда взгляд её на секунду теряется, она вздрагивает, сглотнув, и силой возвращает своё внимание к проповеди. Она чувствует, как внимательные святые с икон направляют на неё свои взгляды. Достаточно ли в ней праведной силы? Достаточно ли она покорна? Изо всех сил Зельда силится сосредоточиться на словах священника.

Богобоязненное смирение — так описывает своё состояние христианка. Зельда Блэквуд всецело тревожится о своём будущем, когда, склонив голову, принимает страдания, посланные судьбой. Иногда ей настолько страшно — за себя, за мужа, за загробную жизнь, — что она хочет испытывать больше, больше страдания. Чем больше испытаний она сможет перенести, тем прочнее будет её нутро, тем непоколебимее вера, тем чище и правильнее помыслы. И в такие минуты, тяжёлые минуты перед смирением, ей хочется закричать, хочется вскочить со скамейки и рухнуть на пол, удариться лбом о него и плакать, плакать и просить больше страдания, чтобы угодить — Богу, мужу, священнику. Зельда Блэквуд готова просить больше страдания и покорно принять его с опущенным подбородком, потому что страдание — благодать божия, и вера в страдании, и истина в нём же. И её невозможность страдать — посланное испытание, и душа её, мысли её, тело её обращены к Богу всецело, чтобы понял он, чтобы убедился в её непоколебимой преданности.

Но Зельда не вскакивает, не кидается целовать ноги и руки священника или мужа — она смиренно сидит, ждёт окончания речи. Она усмиряет порыв как добродетель, как доказательство своей преданности и покорности. Внутри неё будто что-то взлетает — до того одухотворённой и светлой она чувствует себя в этот момент. Желудок переворачивается от нервного возбуждения, и Зельда готова поклясться, что Он говорит с ней об Истине в её действиях.

Когда священник дочитал последние слова, прихожане встали и начали выстраиваться к алтарю, чтобы причаститься. Зельда с трепетом в сердце наконец поднялась, просто не могла усидеть на месте, и суетливо заторопилась к очереди, подталкивая мужа.

Краем глаза она заметила неясные очертания сбоку, и невольно обернулась. В самом углу на скамье, откуда она только что встала, укутавшая острые плечи в шаль, сидела женщина в тёмном платке. Женщина не спешила подняться, но внимательно смотрела на Зельду. В глазах её плескались осознанность, ясность и такое количество света, что могло сделаться дурно. Женщина чуть улыбнулась, и только тогда Зельда поняла, что не встречала её здесь раньше. Гриндейл — это маленький городишко, и всех прихожан своей церкви Зельда знала если не по имени, то в лицо. Очередь двигалась, а женщина по-прежнему сидела на скамье, с интересом глядя то на расписанные библейскими сюжетами стены, то на алтарь, то на топчущихся людей.

Фауст тянет её за рукав, когда наступает их очередь причаститься. Тело и Кровь Христовы вяжут на языке и пахнут чужими руками, но Зельда послушно проглатывает и то, и другое. Гостия липнет к горлу и неожиданно Зельда чувствует спазм и царапающий внутри кашель, и едва сдерживается, чтобы не выплюнуть Тело Христово обратно. Она щурится, слёзы скапливаются у глаз, но проглатывает и давит улыбку. Недобрый знак.

Зельда, стараясь не кашлять, отошла от священника, вытирая глаза, чтобы подождать мужа. Он подошёл к ней, пахнущий апельсинами и дождём, и привычно схватил под локоть.

— Слава Иисусу Христу, — наклонившись над её ухом, проговорил он.

— Во веки веков, аминь, — Зельда кивнула, и они стали пробираться мимо людей к выходу из зала. Взгляд снова метнулся туда, где они сидели, но женщины там уже не было: она встала в самый конец очереди, обхватив себя руками и неуютно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Надо же иметь такое терпение, чтобы не лезть вперёд — Зельда, пусть никто и не знал, устыдилась за свою спешку. Служение Богу не терпит расторопности — в который раз ругала себя она, но ничего не могла поделать, так ей хотелось успеть на причастие раньше других.

Щёки её тут же раскраснелись ещё сильнее: а не предалась ли она гордыне, пусть и из благих побуждений? Зельда устало вздохнула, обещая себе в другой раз терпение, и крепче вцепилась в мужа.

Трудно представить себе место более дикое и забытое, чем Гриндейл, и потому брови Зельды взлетели от удивления.

— Ещё один дом?

— Думаю, мы можем это себе позволить, — кивнул супруг.

Зельда заметно стушевалась, вдруг обращая внимание на собравшуюся грозу — серое небо свесилось вниз к окну, и угрожало вот-вот разродиться дождём. Через мутные, как рыбьи глаза, окна виднелся приусадебный сад, в котором стриг розы садовник.

Зельда любила их дом, просторный и пахнущий старостью. Мысль покинуть его так неожиданно высказалась Фаустом, что Зельда совсем растерялась.

— Но зачем нам ещё один дом? — она свела тонкие светлые брови к переносице и, не зная, куда деть руки, принялась заламывать пальцы.

— Это теперь решено, — в ответ нахмурился Фауст, — Я пригласил эту даму на ужин. Мы сможем обговорить все детали.

Он перевёл взгляд на женщину, обдумывающую новость. С одной стороны, второй дом будет совершенно необходим через пару лет, когда у Сабрины появится кавалер, и понадобится преданное. В конце концов, могут же люди позволить себе два дома! С другой — придётся увеличить количество слуг как минимум в полтора раза, если некоторые из них не согласятся мотаться из города в эту деревню.

— Что там за местность? — спросила Зельда, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— О, просто чудное место! А природа — тебе понравится, — Фауст встал с кресла и подошёл к ней, обхватывая за талию и целуя в висок. Зельда наморщила нос и повернула лицо к нему, чтобы поцеловать как следует, но муж уже отступил, — Может, со временем переберёмся туда насовсем. Если, конечно, захочешь.

Зельда кивнула, всё ещё раздумывая над последней мыслью, но промолчала. С кухни доносился запах топлёного молока и выпечки, и женщина, стряхнув невидимые пылинки с юбки и пригладив кудри, оставила мужа наедине с собой. В кухне стоял пряный жар вперемешку с коричным дурманом, и Зельда без удивления застала сестру за делом. Она, как обычно, возилась с духовкой и не замечала ничего вокруг себя. Её платье из тонкой ткани, украшенное узором цветов, колыхалось от ветра, летящего в открытые окна.

— Гроза собирается, — протянула Зельда, подходя ближе и выглядывая за чуть запотевшее от жара печи стекло. Вид открывался на задний двор, где раньше бегали дети — теперь он зарос сорной травой и диким крыжовником. Нужно сказать садовнику, чтоб разобрался с ними.

Хильда напевала себе под нос, и прервалась только чтобы ответить:

— Весь урожай в этом году сгниёт к чёрту.

Иметь два дома значило бы иметь и два сада, и Зельда подумала вдруг о том, что, может быть, стоит заняться цветами. Она никогда не была любительницей покопаться и выпачкаться в земле — она больше читала или играла на пианино, когда не была занята. Занята она не была большую часть своего дня, только изредка приходилось встречаться с гостями или самой выезжать в центр города.

До самого ужина Зельда читала, то и дело прерываясь на тревожные мысли. К вечеру воздух наполнился тяжестью запаха боярышника и вишни, усилившегося от влажности, и Зельда, оставив тряпичную закладку в книге, отложила её на столик и откупорила бутылку малинового вина. Горько-сладкое, оно теплело на языке, когда в дверь позвонили, и от неожиданности Зельда вздрогнула, выплёскивая жидкость на платье. Она выругалась и поспешила наверх, чтобы переодеться.

Невысокая женщина с обвязанными чёрным платком волосами стояла на пороге, пытаясь сложить зонт. Рукава кашемирового пальто вымокли и теперь противно липли к рукам. Позади громыхнуло, и вместе с раскатом она нажала звонок.

На скрипящем пороге возник одетый с иголочки юнец. Он нахмуренно огляделся и уставился на гостью.

— Чем могу помочь, мисс?

Женщина сдвинула брови и чуть хрипяще произнесла:

— Меня зовут Лилит Морнингстар. Фауст Блэквуд назначил мне ужин сегодня здесь, — она облизнула губу, — Могу я войти? Холодно.

— Конечно, мисс, — юноша отступил, пропуская Лилит. — Я сообщу о вашем приходе.

Лилит опустила зонт в подставку, и юноша помог ей с пальто, после чего попросил подождать. Прихожая уставилась на Лилит болезненно-жёлтыми стенами, отчего сделалось неуютно. С небольшого портрета в рамке ей улыбался хозяин дома.

— Можете проходить, — появился вновь юноша, — мистер Блэквуд вас ждёт. Налево, пожалуйста.

В коридоре не было света, и плечи Лилит заметно напряглись под тканью чёрного платья. Она, сама того не заметив, невольно сжала руки в кулаки, направляясь к гипсовой арке с колоннами, из-за которой лился дневной тусклый свет.

— Лилит, вот и ты! — воскликнул Фауст, сидящий за накрытым столом, и тут же вскочил, чуть наклонил голову и сел обратно. Слуга отодвинул для женщины стул, и она раздражённо фыркнула на эту формальность.

— Я думала, это будет семейный ужин, — заметила Лилит, оглядев огромную комнату и ненужно длинный стол, большая часть которого осталась пустой.

— Моя жена скоро спустится, — он кинул взгляд на часы, — Женщины. Расскажи, как добралась до нас?

— Отвратительно, — Лилит взяла со стола салфетку и расправила её на коленях, — У вас невозможно дышать. У вас убитая экология. Я не знаю, как буду жить в городе.

— Ты быстро привыкнешь. Зато всё в двух шагах, плюс заводы…

— Ужасные заводы, — кивнула Лилит.

— Плюс заводы работают отлично, и у нас замечательная экономика. Всё держится на заводах. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь. В двух шагах магазины…

— И чудовищный шум.

— И все живут рядом. Да ладно тебе, — они замолчали, чувствуя, как тема для маленькой приветственной беседы подходит к концу. Фауст потёр ладони, — Итак, что ты будешь? У нас сегодня ягнёнок, но если ты не хочешь мясо, могу предложить овощное рагу. Можешь взять сразу пирог, если… Лилит?

Лилит, чуть дыша через рот, повернулась ко входу в столовую, и замерла. Под своим арки, обрамлённая светом теней, стояла Зельда в светло-кремовом платье с широкой юбкой, и рыжие локоны ореолом сияли вокруг её головы. Она вскинула светлые брови и улыбнулась самым краешком губ:

— Простите, я опоздала, — она вошла в столовую, её волосы мягко покачивались, и она села напротив Лилит, расправив юбку и всё ещё улыбаясь, несмотря на смятение в ясных глазах, — Зельда Блэквуд.

Лилит кашлянула и кивнула ей в знак приветствия:

— Лилит Морнингстар, — и, поколебавшись, добавила, — Вдова Люциуса Морнингстара.

Они молча уставились друг на друга из-под ресниц. Зельда кивнула и только тогда сообразила, что нужно что-то ответить.

— Мои соболезнования, — сказала она, сглотнув, — Вы поэтому дом продаёте?

— В некотором роде, — Лилит поправила платок у виска, — Мне, к сожалению, нужно рассчитываться с долгами.

— Долгами?

— Мой муж имел своё дело в Индии, и вкладывался в производство, — она потёрла ладони, глядя куда-то за Зельду, — Не все его идеи окупались так хорошо, так что… В общем, после себя он оставил мне длинный список долгов.

Зельда кивнула и собиралась было задать следующий вопрос, как вдруг Фауст её перебил:

— Дамы, предлагаю сначала поужинать, а потом обсуждать дела.

— Вот это правильное решение, — Лилит взяла было вилку, но, чувствуя на себе тяжёлый взгляд Зельды, остановилась, — Что?

Вместо ответа Зельда сложила ладони вместе и опустила глаза. Её муж вздохнул и сделал то же самое, и Лилит невольно последовала их примеру, чуть выгнув брови.

— Благослови, Господи Боже, — начала Зельда, — нас и эти дары, которые по благости Твоей вкушать будем, и даруй, чтобы все люди имели хлеб насущный. Просим Тебя через Христа, Господа нашего. Аминь, — она широко улыбнулась и посмотрела на Лилит, — Вот теперь можно есть.

Некоторое время они ели молча, Лилит ловко отрезала от мясной массы маленькие кусочки и отправляла в рот. К её удивлению, через минуту Зельда снова заговорила:

— Вы знаете, Лилит, я вспомнила, где я Вас видела! — она сделала паузу, оставив место догадке, — В церкви в это воскресенье. Не удивляйтесь, я всех там знаю. Вы были у нас впервые?

— Я только приехала в воскресенье, — Лилит пережевала кусочек, — Мне сказали, что в Гриндейле только две церкви, и я выбрала ту, что ближе.

— Вы молитесь по воскресеньям, и это мне уже нравится.

— Не то чтобы, — Лилит нахмурилась, — не то чтобы часто. Наша церковь закрыта, и приходится ездить до соседней деревни, и…

— Церковь закрыта? — Зельда вскинула брови.

— Мне пришлось хоронить мужа и проводить мессу там.

Зельда внимательно посмотрела на мужа, будто ожидая его ответа. Она чуть закусила поджатые алые губы.

— А что вообще у вас там с инфраструктурой? — перевёл тему Фауст.

— Там только дома, на самом деле. Никто не будет вкладываться в деревню. Так что, если вам нужна какая-то деятельность, вам точно не сюда, — усмехнулась Лилит, — На самом деле всё тихо, спокойно. Очень много природы. Лес.

— С волками? — шутя спросил Фауст.

— При мне пока не было.

Они медленно уходили от темы покупки, и больше говорили о природе, Лилит жаловалась на цены в городе и мороку переезда. Ужин планомерно подбирался к концу, и только, казалось, сейчас Лилит вспомнила, зачем вообще она здесь.

— Так что насчёт дома, Фауст?

— Когда тебе будет удобно показать нам его?

— Мне нужна пара дней, чтобы закончить дела в городе. Я пришлю приглашение?

За окном громыхнуло, и все трое вздрогнули.

— Я очень благодарна за ужин, — Лилит начала вставать, поправляя подол, — но мне пора. Ещё по этой воде добираться обратно.

— Зельда, проводи Лилит, — кивнул в её сторону Фауст.

Зельда тоже поднялась, направляясь к дверям. В темноте коридора они молча шли вместе, стуча каблуками по дереву, и их плечи почти невесомо соприкасались. Цветочный запах Лилит с нотками цедры щекотал ноздри, и в непосредственной близости её волосы, спрятанные под платком, казались пропитанными душистыми травами и невидимыми цветами.

Зельда полусидела в кровати и листала «Деяния апостолов» в кожаной красно-коричневой обложке, готовясь ко сну. В руке её был наполненный вином бокал, и она делала маленькие глотки каждый раз, как перелистывала страницу. Тяжёлые шторы были опущены, и комната освещалась только маленькой прикроватной лампой, украшенной выцветшими узорами.

Фауст задерживался в кабинете, и Зельда была даже благодарна, что может уделить время внимательному чтению книги — греческий давался ей с бо́льшим трудом, чем другие языки из-за грамматики, и потому ей нужно было сосредоточиться.

Она подтянула повыше мохнатый плед — в одном шёлковом пеньюаре было прохладно, — и поёжилась. За окном кричала дикая птица.

Фауст вошёл в спальню, потирая виски и сбрасывая на ходу рубашку. Он зевнул и рухнул на кровать рядом с Зельдой, сгребая одной рукой её талию.

— Трудный день? — Зельда оторвалась от книги и взъерошила его волосы. Как котёнок, он уткнулся ей в бок.

— Чёртов уголь, — пробубнил он ей в живот, задевая языком ткань, — У меня работают идиоты.

Его чистые руки с жесткой кожей на пальцах проползли под шёлковую ткань, и Зельда вздохнула. Она перелистнула страницу книги, и положила ладонь поверх его руки, мягко останавливая.

— Я читаю, — осторожно сказала она тихим голосом.

Он слегка укусил её бок, приподнялся на локте и провёл пальцами выше, до шеи. Зельда свела брови к переносице, закусывая губу, и продолжила скользить глазами по строчкам.

После нескольких неудачных попыток перевлечь на себя хотя бы немного внимания жены, Фауст вздохнул, и, ухмыляясь, выхватил томик из её рук.

— Закончишь позже, — он взял её за лицо и резко поцеловал, отбрасывая книгу на пол, несмотря на недовольное мычание.


	2. Тяжёлые сердца

Несколько мужчин уже сидели за стойкой, когда вошёл Фауст. Воротник на его рубашке был туго затянут васильковым галстуком, но так, чтобы не было трудно дышать.

Дориан приветственно улыбнулся, вытягивая из-за стойки гранёный стакан, тут же его наполняя.

— Мистер Блэквуд, — кивнул Дориан, — У Вас встреча или Вы к нам сегодня отдохнуть?

Фауст потёр лоб, убирая с него прядь волос, сел за стройку и огляделся. В зале не было никого из знакомых — только какие-то юнцы, очевидно чьи-то богатые сыновья, и пара пожилых джентльменов со старомодными седыми усами, блестевшими в приглушённом свете, как медвежий мех.

— Сегодня свободен, — он машинально протянулся к воротнику, оттягивая его, — Эти помойные крысы вытянули из меня все силы.

— Крысы? — нахмурился Дориан, понимающе, как и следовало бармену, кивая.

— Никак не могу заставить этих идиотов из шахты работать, — Фауст сделал значительную паузу, отпивая, — Если они не успокоятся, можно подумать, и правда будет восьмичасовой рабочий день. Может мне ещё руки им целовать, чтоб на работу ходили?

Дориан, как всегда понимающе поддакивая, наполнил его стакан повторно.

— Этот сраный Кинкл со своими уродами мне все месячные показатели заваливает. Я просто прошу добывать чёртов уголь! — он уже чуть размяк он крепкого алкоголя, — Просто ходить на работу! Я плачу им за это деньги. Они должны быть довольны, что они не рабы, — он в бессильной злости удалил стойку и зашипел, потрясая рукой.

Вечер стекал в стакан, наполняемый и наполняемый Дорианом, и вот уже Фауст, кажется, смог расслабиться, чтобы наконец забыть о работе. Взгляд его расфокусировано блуждал по залу, пока руки настукивали по дереву какую-то бардовскую мелодию. Тени от ламп прыгали на его тяжёлых веках, и глаза понемногу слипались от алкоголя.

Зельда откинула голову на спинку дивана, отложив книгу на плед, и попыталась размять затёкшие мышцы у основания шеи. Для этого нужно было чуть расстегнуть платье, — из-за тугого воротника, мешающего дышать, она не могла добраться до кожи, чтобы помять её, — и Зельда вздохнула от боли в лопатках, дотягиваясь до молнии. Наконец ткань воротника отошла в сторону, и пальцы нащупали узелок напряжённых мышц. Зельда закусила губу, надавливая на больное место, потёрла его — одновременно хотелось продолжить и прекратить, чтобы не вызывать ощущений.

— Тебе помочь, может? — сестра возникла под аркой, ведущей в гостиную, неся в руках свои светло-зелёные нитки и спицы, и Зельда обернулась на неё, глядя из-под ресниц.

— Было бы здорово, — она убрала руку от собственного плеча.

Хильда прошла в гостиную, положила вязание в корзину, стоявшую на столе, а затем повернулась к сестре. Её фарфоровая кожа выглядела чуть красноватой от растирания, со следами нажатия пальцев. Хильда с хрустом размяла руки и осторожно, чтобы не повредить, дотронулась до острых плеч. Пришлось сдвинуть рукава платья пониже, чтобы дать полный доступ, и Зельда привычно напряглась.

— Расслабься, — сказала Хильда, укладывая ладони, пытаясь нащупать большими пальцами тугие комки под кожей.

Зельда вдохнула и выдохнула — непривычно в открытой одежде, будто холодно даже. Нежные руки тёрли пучки мышц, и от этого мелкие мурашки спускались и поднимались, колыша тонкие волоски на шее. Слабость накатывала волнами, в окно размеренно и спокойно нашлёпывал дождь, и Зельда уходила с головой в полусон, когда Хильда случайно задела её выступающий позвонок, будто ток пустили по телу. Зельда почувствовала спазм в животе и дёрнулась, забываясь.

— Прости, я…

— Всё в порядке, сестра, — Зельда тут же вернулась в прежнее положение. Между лопаток приятно тянуло, — Просто… думаю, хватит. Спасибо.

Она потянулась к книге, чувствуя себя словно новорождённая нимфа: цветущей, свежей и отдохнувшей. Будто долголетний цветок, наконец впитавший в себя достаточно жидкости, вдруг раскрыл в ней свои лепестки.

Сабрина честно сказала тётям, куда идёт, просто… Немного недоговаривать — это не то же самое, что и врать. Она ведь и правда идёт на встречу с друзьями, только не с теми, к которым её отпускают. Нужно было всего лишь посидеть с этими напыщенными идиотами пару вечеров, чтобы тётушки начали отпускать её, не спрашивая лишнего.

Так что Сабрина, честно сказав, что идёт на встречу с друзьями, совершенно счастливая сидела в старом квартале, где были только крысы да жуткая рыбная вонь. Черный лишайный кот ластился к её ногам, которые пахли кремом и чистотой, и Сабрина осторожно чесала его за порванным ушком. Шерсть с кота отходила от одного касания, и вся её одежда, — хорошо, что Сабрина додумалась спрятать платье, в котором покинула дом, и переодеться в льняные брюки, — покрылась чёрными волосками.

— Хороший мальчик? Хороший мальчик, — кот заурчал громче — видно, изголодался по ласке от человека.

— Он не жрамши с утра, — Харви снова возник из-за угла дома, держа в руках принесённый Сабриной хлеб, — Будешь булку? — он с усилием оторвал кусок и сунул его коту. Тот потыкался мордочкой в угощение, подумал, фыркнул, ухватил хлеб зубами, распробовал и зачавкал.

Сабрина чуть улыбнулась:

— Тебе бы рыбки, да?

— Жирно ему будет, — усмехнулся Харви, — Нам самим бы рыбки.

— Я постараюсь принести, — виновато наморщила лоб Сабрина, но парень тут же заверил её, что он пошутил. Конечно, она знала о положении дел у рабочего класса и всякий раз приносила друзьям то мясо, то свежие фрукты. То, что продавали на местном рынке, она один раз попробовала — на всю жизнь хватило.

Через четверть часа на другом конце улицы, увязая ногами в расквашенной колее, показались Сьюзи и Розалинд. Последняя несла в руках корзину, и, когда они приблизились, Сабрина увидела в ней горку лесных орехов, ещё пахнущих хвоей и свежей смолой.

— Как отец, Харви? — тут же спросила Сьюзи, доставая из волос еловую веточку и встряхивая кудрями.

— Могло быть и лучше, — отозвался тот, — Если рабочие в Портленде не утихнут, то забастовка дойдёт и до нас. Не знаю, что дерьмовее: чтоб дошла или чтоб не дошла.

— В Миннесоте завод горел, — вставила Сабрина, вновь почёсывая кота. Харви тоже потянулся к коту своими грубыми от работы пальцами, под ногтями у которых застряла сажа. Сабрина невольно отдёрнула чистую руку, тут же заставляя себя вернуть её.

Роз нахмурилась, оглядывая двор с залысинами желто-зелёной травы и грязными лужами, в который не вписывалась Сабрина с чистыми, не засаленными волосами, в целой одежде без пятен, с белыми аристократическими руками и голенями. Что вообще делает эта воспитанная, вкусно пахнущая, _знающая назначение каждой вилки_ девушка в их районе?

Когда Сабрина впервые оказалась в центре Гриндейла, помойная улица воняла, как и сейчас, мочой и тухлой селёдкой, а воздух был таким плотным от заводских выхлопов, что, казалось, оседал копотью на слизистой глаза. Зрение на момент затуманилось, когда в нос ударила эта смесь. Но живут же здесь как-то люди. Едят. Спят. Ходят по пыльной улице.

Район строился вокруг рынка, и все, кто не заняты были в шахтах и на заводе, толкались здесь целыми днями. Гул стоял страшный: горланили краснолицые бабы, вопили дети, ржала и стучала копытами всякая живность.

— И всю эту толпу вы хотите согнать на протест? — уточнила Сабрина.

Харви и Сьюзи только плечами пожали; Роз кивнула и объяснила:

— Чем больше людей остановит работу, тем сильнее начнутся проблемы. Мы же не можем просто сидеть и ждать божьей помощи.

— Мой отец скоро сдохнет, — добавил Харви, — Надо что-то делать. Пока что-то бастовали только он и мой брат, может ещё пара человек. Мы сможем заставить народ присоединиться?

Сабрина встревоженно посмотрела на друзей, поддаваясь сияющей в их глазах решимости. Это её не касалось и никогда не коснётся, ведь всё, что у неё есть — деньги, свободное время для развлечений и раутов, усадьба, перламутровый жемчуг и изумруды, — всё это и есть результат того, что Фауст Блэквуд владеет шахтами. Он — богатейший человек в городе, Сабрина выросла под его крылом — а теперь сидела в трущобах, планируя забастовку против своего покровителя.

Снова закапал противный дождь, и кот, попытавшись понюхать воду, чихнул и засеменил под навес.

— Где Сабрина? — спросила Хильда, на ходу перебирая только что принесённую почту.

Зельда остановилась, не донеся до рта расписанную чашку чая с бергамотом:

— Она с утра ушла к Николасу. Слава Богу, он, кажется, хочет на ней жениться.

— Ей как раз пришло от него письмо, надо же, — Хильда отложила конверт с сургучом на столик, — Фаусту сразу несколько писем, — она внимательно просмотрела адресантов, — Даже от мэра, смотри-ка!

Зельда наконец отпила из чашки, скучающе глядя за поплывшие водой окна. Мокрый зелёный сад наполнился свежестью, и розовые кусты покачивали головками бутонов, дрожа на ветру. В воздухе держался запах потемневшей, размытой до грязи, сырой земли, холода и лисицей крадущегося сентября.

— Даже тебе письмо есть, — Хильда протянула ей конверт с печатью бордового воска, на которой изображён был не то ангелок, не то птица в цветах.

Сверху округлыми буквами было подписано «Фаусту и Зельде Блэквуд». Зельда нахмурилась: стоит ли открывать письмо в одиночку? Там ведь может быть что-то важное… С другой стороны, если важное, то и ответить необходимо как можно скорее. Пожухлого цвета бумага конверта не пухла, набитая, под пальцами, наоборот: казалось, внутри пустота — это лишь разжигало костёр интереса.

Подписи снаружи не было, и Зельда, закусив губу, надломила печать. В конце концов, письмо предназначено и ей тоже. А Фауст придёт с работы, и она сразу поделится новостями. Зельда, давя любопытство, непринужденно раздвинула бумагу, чтобы извлечь содержимое. Внутри была лишь бледно-розовая карточка с такими же круглыми, как на конверте, буквами.

_«Уважаемые Фауст и Зельда Блэквуд!_

_Я завершила своё пребывание в городе. Как только будете готовы, можете приезжать, чтобы я могла показать вам дом._

_С уважением, Лилит.»_

На обратной стороне, где была нарисована акварелью оранжевая лилия, значился адрес.

Что ж, ничего важного и сакрального в этом нет — Зельда выдохнула, только сейчас заметив, что всё её тело напряглось в ожидании новостей, и сложила записку на стол.

После визита Лилит прошла едва ли неделя, и Зельда не ожидала получить вести так скоро. Если Фауст, который в последнее время вечно был на работе, сможет выкроить пару дней, то они могут тут же ехать. Смутное чувство тревоги свернулось в костях и мыслях, и Зельда никак не могла успокоить себя, чтобы так не переживать. Перемены всегда несли с собой нечто громадное, угловатое и не к месту заметное, что так не любило показываться в обычные дни.

Зельда, не находя себе места, сама не понимая внутреннего волнения — будто тысячи птиц в ней взвились и никак не могли успокоиться, — с взмятённым сознанием встала, взглянула на сад за окном, повернулась на каблуках. Взгляд её расчертил комнату: возле камина гигантская золочёная ваза с лебединой шеей, — к картинам на стенах: подсолнухи неизвестного ей художника, море, ржаные поля, собственный портрет, — снова на сад, — на ковёр из какого-то ценного меха, — и наконец замер на пианино.

Музыка в доме гостила редко, особенно в последнее время, когда румяные малознакомые девушки не приходили больше по вечерам, чтобы сыграть с ней. Бывало, она приглашала к себе музыканток, и они исполняли сонеты — но в последнее время у мужа болит голова, столько дел, столько дел.

Зельда ласково подняла крышку, коснулась холодных клавиш. Золотая гравировка приветливо блеснула в мерцании ламп. Глубокий вздох и пара ударов, нервных, неживых будто бы, — их просто нужно преодолеть. Первые же аккорды пискляво сфальшивили — давно она не прикасалась к пыльному инструменту. Зельда яростно подавила разочарованное шипение, и потёрла сжатые скулы, чтобы расслабиться. Музыка никогда не шла у неё через силу — только от лёгкого и свободного сердца.

Она встала, вновь походила по комнате и, не найдя, чем ещё себя можно занять, снова взялась за книгу, оставленную на диване. Какое-то неясное, доселе непознанное ею чувство давило грудь, но, может быть, впервые заметив его, именно им она будет жить следующие несколько дней до отъезда.

В такие дни, глядя на ливни, Зельда чувствовала себя особенно открытой перед Богом, будто бы он ниспослал эти чувства ей лично и теперь проверяет её на прочность. Нельзя сказать, что Зельда страдала достаточно. Она жила лучше многих, но душевные муки ни на секунду не оставляли её напряжённого тела. В каком-то смысле, — каком-то извращённом порыве, — она даже хотела бы, чтобы муки эти продолжились, ведь тогда она всей полнотой выразила бы ясность своих намерений перед Богом, и он принял бы её страдания как жертву. Да вот беда: Зельда была со всех сторон совершенно счастлива.


	3. То, что устойчиво

С красной розой в петлице на лацкане пиджака и букетиком пятнистых альстромерий на коленях, Фауст сидел, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Зельда, положив обе руки на колени, чувствуя через пальто ткань пиджака мужа, смотрела на медленно проплывающие за окном окраины Гриндейла, где угловатые серые женщины тащились по грязным улицам.

Наконец, они выехали из города, и тесная застройка сменилась пейзажем полей, зелёных или желтеющих. Изредка мелькали облачные стада овец, жующих затопленную траву, и, когда повозка подпрыгивала на кочке и громыхала, они лениво приподнимали кудрявые головы.

Зельда плотнее укуталась в пальто с лисьим воротом и прикрыла глаза: день был сонный и пасмурный, а поездка тянулась, как бежевая смола, и минуты перетекали в часы. Они наконец оказались в такой дали от Гриндейла, что даже дорога стала расквашенной грязной землёй, а лес вокруг поднял лапы ольхи и елей.

— Мы точно не заблудились? — тихо спросила Зельда, вглядываясь в пейзаж сквозь косой дождик. Фауст, кажется, задремал и поэтому не ответил.

Через час показались первые домики, и, когда дождь наконец утих, повозка остановилась перед белым забором, через который перевалилось миндальное дерево.

Воздух вокруг дома дышал зеленью и цветами: в пучине сада лезли растения, которые нужно будет постричь. Никто их не встретил, и Фауст с Зельдой, оглядываясь, сами прошли к величественному дому, который и особняком назвать было мало. Доски порога стукнули под каблуками. На двери висел чудной, похожий на крупную птицу, дверной молоток — звонки, видимо, не дошли ещё до глубинки, — и Фауст ударил в него два раза. Птица при этом смешно приоткрыла клюв, и Зельда впилась в отлитую металлическую поверхность глазами, когда Лилит возникла в дверях.

— Добрый день, — она тут же отступила, пропуская в дом будущих хозяев, — Прошу прощения, слуги уже в городе, поэтому я всё сама.

Она элегантно взмахнула руками и, ко всеобщему удивлению, помогла Зельде снять пальто — меховой воротник приятно пощекотал пальцы, — потом Фауст вспомнил об альстромериях. Он тут же их протянул, и Лилит, приподняв бровь и переводя взгляд с одного на другую, приняла букет, впрочем тут же оставив его на тумбе.

Зельда окинула взглядом прихожую: белые стены, высокие потолки, как и во всём строении. Возле вешалки белокаменная скульптура: голая девушка, держащая на голове кувшин, блестит золотыми браслетами-вставками.

— Я решила не забирать её, — Лилит вырвала Зельду из мыслей, указав на скульптуру, — Выиграла её в прошлом году у одного юноши.

— Выиграла? — Фауст присвистнул.

— В преферанс, — ухмыльнулась Лилит, — Кое-кто из наших с тобой знакомых знатно тогда проигрался.

Зельда нахмурилась, недоверчиво переводя взгляд со скульптуры на женщину. Карты?

— Идём? — Лилит неожиданно протянула ей руку и улыбнулась. Зельда вскинула брови и поколебалась было, как Лилит уже схватила её под локоть, и платья их — нежно-розовое у Зельды и чёрное, траурное у Лилит, — мягко сплелись подолами.

Дом пугал тишиной и размерами. Было так тихо, что слышалось, как кости скрипят да на улице завывает ветер. Из каждой следующей комнаты открывался проход в ещё несколько, где глазницы когда-то картинованных бархатных стен впитывали каждый шорох. Пустые полы гулко ухали, и раскат рикошетом пружинил внутри строения, отражаясь от стука шагов.

Лилит уже увезла почти все вещи, только необжитая чужая мебель и книги остались на прежних местах. Кожаные диваны с меховыми накидками, резные столы, никакой ценности не представляющие: антиквариат женщина, конечно, перевезла в город.

— …и три гостевые спальни, — вещала Лилит, указывая на двери, — Эта сторона обычно солнечная, но можно завесить шторами, если хотите…

Кожа на её руках была тонкая, чуть золотистая, и сквозь неё просвечивали линии вен, и, когда Лилит взмахивала кистями, показывая то в одну, то в другую сторону, взгляд Зельды цеплялся за них и скользил дальше, под полупрозрачные рукава. Воздух холодел на губах, и кожа, сухая, казалось, шелестела с одеждой, как листья.

Только в столовой запахло теплом и мёдом, и Зельда сделала маленький шаг назад, когда, войдя, натолкнулась на громадину-роспись вьющихся по стене гвозди́к и подсолнухов. Цветы, почти с её рост, клонились тяжёлыми нарисованными головками к полу, словно раскачивались на невидимом глазу ветру.

— Это… — Зельда с трепетом изучала рваные лепестки-мазки краски.

Если бы на величественные цветы упал луч, то подсолнухи замерцали бы солнечными зайчиками, как живые, и свет, отражаясь в рельефных мазках, золотил бы всю стену подобно рассвету.

— О, это можете закрасить, если хотите, — Лилит махнула рукой, — Я это для себя рисовала.

— Это Вы нарисовали? — поражённая Зельда отвлеклась от цветов. — Очень красиво.

Лилит ничего не ответила, хотя выглядела довольной. Было в её чертах, спокойных и острых, что-то тёмное и таинственное, даже когда она улыбалась, и Зельда никак не могла её разгадать.

Лилит носила траурные платья и жгла поминальные свечи — не выглядела расстроенной ни секунды. Лилит много не говорила — а будто ждала, что заговорят с ней. Она будто хотела быть интереснее, чем была, и, несмотря на это, Зельда всё же искренне принимала её странные, вычурные церемонии.

Ещё через час они обсмотрели, кажется, совершенно всё, и от дома пришли в восторг. Широта пространства, ещё более расходящегося светлыми стенами, несла свободу для мыслей, и, даже несмотря на погоду, внутри всё равно было очень светло, благодаря высоким потолкам и огромным, чистым окнам, за которыми, однако, чернело низкое небо. Дождь перерос в настоящую бурю, склонившую гордые яблони и черёмуху, облетевшую тут же листьями.

— Однако, гроза, — проговорил Фауст, глядя сквозь стёкла на небо. Серые комья больших облаков наваливались друг на друга, сталкивались, бились сиянием молний.

— Что ж, — Лилит тоже взглянула на улицу, — Похоже, нам с вами придётся здесь задержаться.

Воздух, тяжёлый и будто сизый, стал влажным и полным свежести: дом тоже преобразился и потемнел. Сгустившийся сумрак плотности навис над садом, и Лилит, подумав, сказала:

— Пройдёмте в гостиную. Оттуда будет прекрасный вид.

Она налила три бокала глинтвейна, так кстати оставшегося нетронутым до того, и села на кресло напротив дивана, молчаливо приглашая присоединиться к ней. Её платье шуршало в тон буре, и подол его мягко сполз в край, открывая одну белую тонкую голень. Лилит отпила из бокала маковый цвет, оставшийся каплей малины на краешке её губ.

Зельда подняла свой бокал, чувствуя сухость губ, и горячий напиток тут же разлил тепло по её гортани. Терпкий, чуть сладкий, с душистыми травами и лимоном, глинтвейн лёгкий, он с каждым глотком приближает осень и лёгкую горечь печали. Зельда редко пила алкоголь, особенно винный, кроме как для евхаристии, и в такие моменты её перетягивало в дремоту. Она подавила зевок, глядя, как муж подошёл к окну.

— Хорошо бы сейчас включить музыку, — протянула Лилит, тоже, видимо, очарованная полусумерками происходящего. Дождь ритмично стучал по стеклу.

— Я раньше играла на виолончели, — невпопад ей ответила Зельда, просто чтобы не молчать, — Теперь только на фортепиано, и то не особенно хорошо.

— Почему?

— Вдохновения нет, наверное, — Зельда качнула головой, и огненный локон спустился ей на глаза. Она убрала его за ухо.

Лилит подняла на неё удивлённый взгляд:

— Вы не производите впечатление женщины, которая верит во вдохновение.

— А во что же мне верить? — Зельда отпила из бокала, поёжившись.

— В упорную работу?

— Бог посылает нам вдохновение, чтобы творить прекрасное. Почему же я не должна принимать это?

— Почему не творить прекрасное для себя? — Лилит закинула ногу на ногу, оголяя ещё больше кожи. Зельда нахмурилась.

— Бог создал человека, — она с важным видом одёрнула платье, сжав колени, — способным творить только потому, что сам он Творец. Человеческое искусство — воплощение искусства Бога. Только с его помощью, получив от него послания, мы способны создать прекрасное.

— Хотите сказать, всё, что сделано Вами, Его рук дело?

Зельда кивнула, отпивая ещё глинтвейна. Тон, которым Лилит говорила, звучал горделиво и поучительно, будто сейчас она скажет какую-то тайную истину, которую Зельда ещё не постигла. Раздражение медленно поднималась в утробе, хотя Зельда старалась его унять.

— Для чего бы ему не давать Вам творить самой? Так уж он из полутора миллиардов людей выбрал Вас и следит, как бы так Зельда Блэквуд сейчас поиграла на пианино, — Лилит смеялась над ней, и краска плеснулась в лицо от этого осознания. Щёки Зельды покрылись пятнами.

— Может, потому я и не играю, — процедила она, — Что у Него есть другие дела.

Лилит оскалила зубы в усмешке, и Зельда с отвращением уставилась в свой бокал. Разговоры о Боге в суете дня казались ей глупой затей, разговоры о Боге за алкоголем — ещё глупее. Эта женщина явно не хочет её понимать или слышать, и если сначала ей нравилась Лилит, то теперь к её образу приросла эта нахальная полуулыбка.

Наступила противная тишина, только дождь барабанил в окна. Громовые раскаты не отдалялись, но и не приближались.

— Мой супруг очень любил это кресло, — вдруг снова заговорила Лилит, хлопая по ручке кресло, на котором сидела. — Днями мог в нём сидеть.

Взгляд её метнулся на Зельду, потом на Фауста, всё так же стоявшего у окна и не повернувшегося. Зельда, видимо, разозлилась на неё и ничего не ответила. Внутри копошилась мелочная обида, и та изо всех сил подавляла её.

Когда кто-то пыталась казаться умнее или проницательнее её, Зельда, сама того не желая, начинала сопротивляться. И сейчас Лилит, казалось, хотела «прочитать её, как открытую книгу», может быть, даже впечатлить её своими «глубокими» мыслями, и от этого Зельда только сильнее вскипала. Она знала, что правильно и что нужно. Если кто-то желает поставить её убеждения под сомнения, им придётся хорошо постараться.

Зельда сердито взглянула на Лилит, которая, не дождавшись ответа, долила в свой бокал ещё алкоголя и задумалась о своём, глядя куда-то вбок.

Делать было совсем нечего, и Зельда прикрыла глаза. Приятный мелкий стук капель заколотил в такт её мыслеобразам, когда в третий раз первой заговорила Лилит:

— Вы знаете, я ещё не забрала книги из библиотеки. Можно пройтись, если вдруг захотите.

Зельда, удивлённая тому, что кто-то бросает книги, всё же согласилась: делать и вправду нечего.

— Фауст? — она взглянула на мужа, удивительно тихого, будто заворожённого ливнем.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть, — отозвался он и наконец отошёл от окна.

Лилит лениво поднялась со своего кресла, одёргивая подол, подошла к комоду и, перевязав предварительно волосы шёлковой лентой, чтобы кудри не падали перед плечами, зажгла свечу на высоком железном подсвечнике.

— Боюсь, без свечей вы там мало что разглядите, — пояснила она.

В библиотеке действительно было темно, и все трое внутренне напряглись. Лилит вытянула вперёд руку с подсвечником, и тусклое пламя с трудом осветило кусок помещения. Зельда и Фауст ахнули: полки от пола до потолка высились над их головами и уходили в неосвещённую глубь.

— Вот это коллекция, — выдохнул Фауст, шагая вперёд, и его каблук гулко стукнул о деревянный пол, — У тебя не найдётся ещё свечей?

Вкусный запах талого воска и серый клубящийся дым заполнили помещение. Книги стояли не пойми как: не по алфавиту, внутрь корешками, у некоторых и вовсе не было обложек, к некоторым были приклеены всех видов закладки.

— И ты все их читала? — усмехнулся Фауст, поднося свою свечу ближе к полкам, чтобы увидеть названия. Время от времени он вытягивал какую-нибудь со своего места, быстро листал, поднося к лицу, и ставил обратно.

— Нет, конечно, — Лилит со скучающим видом прислонилась к стене, блеснув глазами в сторону. — Мой муж собирал. Я заберу в город только те, что нужны лично мне. Хочешь, оставлю остальные?

— Спрашиваешь, — Фауст дошёл почти до середины библиотеки и говорил громче, чтобы Лилит его слышала, — Я могу отдать тебе что-нибудь своё, если хочешь. Я не перечитываю.

— Почему?

— А какой в этом смысл? Если бы что-то поразило меня _настолько_ , я бы это запомнил. Ну или записал.

— Самоуверенно, — Лилит перевела взгляд на его жену, всё это время стоявшую с одной книгой в руках. — Что-нибудь интересное?

— Уолт Уитмен, — отозвалась Зельда, не поднимая глаз. Её волосы словно сияли в цвет пламени, и казалось, что она вся горела, окружаемая плюшевой темнотой.

— Отныне я не требую счастья*, — Лилит шагнула к ней, заглядывая через плечо, отчего Зельда вздрогнула, но осталась на месте. Подсвечник в её руках чуть подрагивал.

— Бездарный графоман, — едва ли не крикнул Фауст из-за полок.

— Ты читал? — Лилит мгновенно отвлеклась от Зельды и книги в её руках.

— Пару строк. Думает, что он умнее других, — поморщился Фауст, — Это очень заметно.

Зельда вздохнула, но ничего не сказала; поставила книгу на место и подошла к следующей.

Буря утихла лишь к сонному вечеру, оставив за собой переломанные ветки кустарников и океан дождевой воды.


End file.
